heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-07-30 - Lessons in Diplomatic Conduct
This is the first foray that Ursa has taken into the Metro Mall, a rather large building that seems to be drawing many of the local inhabitants. Finally, she has decided to explore what is the purpose of the building that draws so many. As she walks the hallways, sooner or later it becomes apparent it is a place where many display their wares. It is colorful, loud, and there are far too many people roaming about. Soon an unfortunate fellow stops Ursa's meandering thoughts when he reaches for her hand, spraying just a bit of perfume on her wrist while starting to go into a sales pitch mode. Ursa, for her part, considers this nothing less than an attack on her person as she glowers at the man most venomously and hisses, "unhand me this instance." A bit confused, the man tries to explain the many advantages of the product he is selling, but by then it is too late for Ursa. With a sharp flick of her wrist, coupled with a partial swivel of her hips, she sends the man flying over his counter to crash on the floor at her feet. Her boot immediately presses right at his throat, as she glares down at him rather ominously, "I do not like it when my words are not heeded. Do you require a lesson? I am more than willing to give one..." It's a mall. So really, the Metro Mall is just like any other mall. And that's a great place to find roaming herds of teenaged girls. One would think Susannah would fit right in here, right? Not! Her demanding efforts at attire that conceals her femininity and provides the illusion - to her at least - that she could be mistaken for the guy she feels she is on the inside make her stand out a bit freakishly amongst her supposed peers. In this heat - outside - few mall-goers are wandering around in jeans and hoodies with the hoods pulled up. That's just a bit much. But it's how Susannah chooses to dress when she's here. And she most definitely /doesn't/ run with the herds of her fellow teens. After geting the few things she needed, Susannah is actually making her way through a department store, headed for the exit closest to the subway entrance, when she spots what is transpiring ahead in the perfume aisle. She winces in commiseration with Ursa at her displeasure. But when Ursa turns this into something physical, so easily, so brutally, she realizes she has to do something. Ever tried to find somewhere private to transform magically, unseen by witnesses or cameras, in the middle of a busy department store? It's not easy! As such, the poor unfortunate employee will have to suffer a good minute or so before the heavy metallic clanks and thuds of Man-at-Arms' running approach sound in the aisles of the store. "Unhand him please, my Lady. I do understand he has given offense. Even so, his offense was not ill-intended, and has done no lasting harm. I ask you to release him." Is this guy serious? As Ursa keeps the man pinned under her boot, she reaches to take hold of the perfume he was spraying at her wrist, and proceeds to spray it on his face, luckiy he shuts his eyes in a timely manner. "How do you like it when I do this to you?" Ursa muses, before throwing the bottle next to his head, letting it shatter, bits of it making contact with the man's face, an alarming notice that she could have shattered it directly on his face if she wished to. Clearly, Ursa intends to play with this fellow, but lucky him, Man-at-Arms soon arrives on scene, causing Ursa to turn in bewilderment, "I let no one handle me, there is a price for such audacity," the two make quite the conversation partner, each with his own peculiar manner of speech. "Who, then, are you? Why is his punishment a concern of yours?" A quick look over at Man-at-Arms, and Ursa adds, "and why is it you seem to garb yourself with metal? Are you afraid you might get hurt?" The armored figure nods slowly, taking as conciliatory a tone as can be managed while remaining firm and direct. "I understand your offense, Madam, and your response. You have made your displeasure quite clear, and I am sure he is repentant of his misdeeds. Please, I ask you to release him." When Ursa addresses him instead, the knight salutes her, as is proper for an introduction, clasping his mailed fist against his pectoral of his armored shell. "I am Man-at-Arms, M'Lady. I am doing what any good knight of the realm does, protecting those less able to protect themselves, lending aid where I can. I wear this armor - garbing myself in metal, as you put it - because it is the proper attire of the knight, a badge of station suitable to recognition." It's also darned dashingly handsome, and handy for deflecting harm. "My concern is more with the harm that would befall others, than to that risk I might face myself." With a quick glance towards the man, Ursa finds him nodding quite frantically at the words of Man-at-Arms, to which she responds by accidentally stepping on his groin as she turns to face Man-at-Arms completely, leaving the other man to roll on the floor in pain. "Very well, since you're oh so polite, I shall let him go." Just like that Ursa accepts Man-at-Arms' request, though she now looks far more interested in him than the man who bothered her earlier. "I am not yours, in any way, shape or form." Ursa comments tersely at the word "M'Lady," not liking what it infers. "How is this cumbersome coat of metal proper for one who would put himself in harm's way? Your sentiment is noble, but weakling such as that guy," Ursa points at the man who is no longer behind her, having taking his chance to flee, "do not deserve protection. Men often think they can do as they please with women, I like to prove them wrong." "I beg your pardon, Lady, if my mode of address offended. T'was unintentional, I assure you." Man-at-Arms explains. He could go in-depth on what the mode of address really means, but she doesn't care, and he doesn't care to antagonize her anymore than he already has. "Though 'tis true that this suit of armor can be cumbersome to some, those who train properly in its use and wear become as proficient within it as without. It is proper, for its representation as badge of station, and in its very form and function." If Man-at-Arms knew who Ursa was, he might explain that not everyone is gifted suddenly upon arrival on the planet with impossible powers, and must instead resort to what defenses and weapons they can gather for themselves. But he doesn't. "Said weaklings are precisely those who need the most aid. They cannot learn from their errors if they are slain." Yes. He's one of /those/ sorts, a 'hero' who has to protect the weak, even the incompetently weak. Goody-two-boots, this one. "It is right and proper that anyone who would take undue, uninvited liberties with the freedoms or person of any lady be shown the error of their ways. But that can as well be done without violence, certainly not as first resort rather than last." Ursa tilts her head curiously at Man-at-Arms, she's never encountered a man quite so polite and so apologetic. She only had to speak her mind and he's already eager to please, that is odd as far as she's concerned. Just for this unique manner, Ursa entertains Man-at-Arms thought, and plays along for the time being, "very well. Suppose I were to try it your way, how would you go about ensuring the man respects a woman's right to not be handled as he pleases? How would you make it so he does not forget?" As she speaks, Ursa starts to move about, walking around Man-at-Arms, studying him carefully, almost as if he was an ornament she was considering to potentially place in her house. Man-at-Arms is perhaps unaware of the true meaning of Ursa's curiosity in her intent to entertain him and explore his thoughts. He is only doing his best to be polite and respectful and honest. This is just his way, really. "In this case, given what I understand of his misdeed, I would stop, take away the perfume bottle, and address him quite firmly. I might seize his hand, as he seized yours in turn, and make clear to him the nature of his wrong, and provide him with a constructive alternative to discharging his duty which is not then invasive, rude, disrespectful and presumptuous upon your person, or that of others he might encounter." Suiting deeds to his flowery words, Man-at-Arms actually steps up to another counter, extending his hand politely to one of the employees there, waiting patiently for them to extent their hand to his. Then he takes it, firmly but not painfully, in his grip and plays out exactly what he is suggesting. "I beg your pardon, Sir. What you have just done is rude and unconscionable. You have no right to lay hand upon my person, nor that of any other uninvited. You wilt apologize immediately! And when next you wish to demonstrate your wares to a potential customer, you might start by stepping forward and addressing them clearly. 'Excuse me, Madam. Mighty I interest you in this product. It offers the benefits of ... whatever it is this thing does. Would you be interested in a chance to partake of its wonderful scent?'" Demonstration over, he releases the hand of his volunteer, and Man-at-Arms turns back to Ursa, waiting perhaps to see what her response will be. Maniacal laughter, mayhaps? "That is most fascinating," Ursa murmurs as she continues her appraisal of Man-at-Arms, listening to his words while walking around him in circles, letting him finish the first part before asking, "since you witnessed with such details what happened between me and that rude man, and I did not see any man about in such cumbersome manner of dress, how do you explain your sudden arrival? Magic perhaps?" The way with which she raises a brow at the word 'magic' suggests the woman places magic very much at fairy tales alone. Ursa is indeed amused when Man-at-Arms puts word to deed and shows her precisely how he would react in a similar situation. "I will give you this, Man-at-Arms, you are thorough and steadfast, if a bit naive." Well, at least she didn't laugh maniacally in his face. In fact, she proceeds to move right next to his shield arm, and in a quick motion moves to try and take the shield from him to inspect it in her own hands, saying at about the same time she performs the action, "I will have a look at this object." Within a department store of the Metro Mall, a rather curious turn of events has unfolded. A male sales associate grabbed the wrong woman's hand and spritzed her with a perfume, and he got thoroughly man-handled for his actions. Ursa was not pleased. But before she could take her displeasure to a new level, a large young male in gleaming knightly armor arrived on the scene, and started talking her down. Having introduced himself as Man-at-Arms, he has successfully convinced the lady to release her assaulter-turned-victim, and even demonstrated for her a more polite and far less violent way she should have used to resolve this situation. Confronted over the question of his own arrival on the scene, Man-at-Arms merely offers a smile. "A hero goes where he is needed. And before your reaction, no hero was needed here." And afterwards, one was, and here he is. The fact that he arrived because a girl in a hoodie spotted this and ran away to make a secret magical quick-change isn't at issue. Or at least, he's doing his best not to let it be at issue. When Ursa seizes his shield to inspect it, Man-at-Arms releases it, if a moment too slow - he held on, annoyingly, for a few moments until she had spoken. The way it fits, it's not really possible to take it away from him unless she cleaves his arm off, or he releases it. Just like the real thing. "Please do." he offers placidly. He seems unconscerned. "So you just appeared out of thin air, yet you managed to have witnessed all that transpired? I would assume if you were to have just arrived, you would likely think I was attacking the poor man for no other reason than his being a man, which, is not that bad a reason..." Ursa muses, and while she inspects the shield in her arms, turning the object over to have a look at all sides before focusing on the more intricating detailing, it is a good thing Man-at-Arms relinquished the shield for her to inspect, for as far as she's concerned, she may well have tried to take it along with his forearm. "So what use does this round object has? Does it not hinder your arm in combat?" Malls are a concept that Pruor has never heard of before. Hard to believe, a teen girl never heard of a mall right? Well, Pru was directed here by one of her teammates and told that she ought to expand her wardrobe a bit. And that's how it is that the redhead girl was exploring and window shopping... and yes going so far as to press her face against a window or two with her eyes widening in awe at the sheer variety of what is available. Kiosks in the hallways are patronized as well, with food being purchased and consumed. She's found a new delight, nachos! And so she sits, dipping chips in cheese and gobbling it down as the commotion begins. At first, she just dismisses it, tunes it out. She is eating after all. But when she realizes.... I am soooo thirsty! ... She looks up and tries to locate a place to get a drink of water. Too bad they don't allow perfectly mature adults to purchase alcohol until they're almost old maids... otherwise known as twenty one years old. But that's when her eyes narrow. Oh look... her... Pru's like the only person in the area who wasn't fleeing. Since she was otherwise occupied. But with all attention on Ursa and Man-At-Arms, or on fleeing the area... it's relatively simple for Pru to get to her feet and for energy to flow over her as she turns into the blonde warrior maiden from weeks ago. She stalks forward with a purposeful stride, causing some patrons who are leaving, to veer about her and make odd noises of surprise. "You!" she calls out. "You will not be allowed to flee like the coward you are -this- time!" she announces as lightning sparkles up and down her body. "It is a shield, lady." Man-at-Arms explains. Apparently, he has decided not to discuss Ursa's other point of conversation, if only because she didn't /actually/ ask him a question. He's not obligated to answer questions that are not asked, merely implied. "Its purpose, entire, is to serve that function: to block and deflect attacks. or myself, I use this shield to protect others from harm." Man-at-Arms has considered whether or not he could throw his shield, as Captain America has been seen to do with his. He hasn't attempted it yet. Any such musing or further conversation is interrupted by the stormy arrival of a fearsome blonde woman who seems to have a bone to pick with ... well, one of them. And Manny has never seen this woman before, so he's going to assume it's not him she has issue with. "Pardon me, Miss. Is there a problem here? If you have such issue with the lady, perhaps you could consider remonstrating that elsewhere, rather than endangering the lives and livelihoods of citizens?" Hey. He can try to make peace. It's just not likely to work. "A shield? A very personal one it seems, can it even deflect a weapon that is not based around the primitive technology found in this world?" naturally Ursa's idea of shields is the ones used on space crafts, so this very physical metallic and personally sized form seems a bit silly to her. When Thunderstorm suddenly arrives in a rather furious manner, making all sorts of accusations that do not sit well at all with Ursa, the woman in black glowers at her, "you dare suggest I am cowardly when I knocked you unconcious on the ground!? You were defeated, I could have killed if I wished it...but you are a woman warrior of skill, and I respect that, so I allowed you to keep your life." Ursa speaks in an omnious tone that suggests no good is about to come into being, and with a brief look at Man-at-Arms, Ursa quips, "let me suggest a new use for this shield of yours," and so without even having seen Captain America in action, or even knowing who he is, she proceeds to throw the shield with a surprising amount of force directly at Thunderstorm. "You fled rather than remain and face the consequences of your actions!" announces Thunderstorm as she strides forward and with a thunder-sounding discharge, she bashes the shield aside and releases a spark of power as she does. "A warrior who accomplishes her goal is victorious, live or die. You were prevented from rendering your unwarranted punishment upon the innocent bystander by -my- actions. As such, -you- lost the engagement. Had I died, I would have gone to Valhalla for glorious victory in death's face. You will not be so fortunate this time. I held back initially because I thought you less durable than you are. I have learned differently..." She eyes Man-At-Arms and her nostrils flare as she adds, "But the armored one is correct. I challenge you coward... outside." she adds with a gesture up towards a skylight. Man-at-Arms frowns as his shield is used to attempt an abortive assault on Thunderstorm. He is not fast enough to seize it, but as it is blasted aside he releases it, allowing it to dissolve into nothing. It will not be misused again. "I know that it has managed to deflect everything I have ever asked of it, including energy weapons from small armies, and the attacks of fearsomely mighty foes." he offers for Ursa's benefit. When Thunderstorm and Ursa start at each other, he wisely stays silent. He wasn't there. He doesn't know what happened, and can't speak with any authority on any of it. But when Thunderstorm at least agrees to his request that they take this away from here, he seems pleased with that. "Ladies, would you perhaps allow me to accompany you? Perhaps an impartial third party could observe the conflict and offer a fair and unbiased opinion of success or failure, cowardice or bravery?" Hey, can't blame a guy for trying, right? "That is indeed fascinating, I should like to have this shield to experiment with. It could be the most impressive technology I've yet to see on this planet," Ursa doesn't seem to consider Man-at-Arms may not be at all keen to lend his shield to any of her experimentation, considering she just used it as a weapon when he is most obviously against assaulting without cause, although Ursa finds quite a bit of cause when a foe she bested and kept alive calls her a coward. "You are mistaken," Ursa snaps when Thunderstorm claims her goal was to hurt the man, "it is never my goal to inflict hurt on any one man. That is beneath me, but I will punish any male who disrespects a woman," Ursa asserts rather adamantly. She turns to look at Man-at-Arms when he offers his own voice, "a man touched me in the street, I broke his arm, that woman prevented more pain from being inflicted on him. I beat her to unconciousness and took this," she taps at the winged head-gear on her head, "as a token of my victory. I did not end her life because I respect her as a worthy warrior." Turning back to look at Thunderstorm, Ursa furrows her brow, "I do not know what this Valhalla is, but I have been to the Phantom Zone, I can withstand anything, I will persevere, I will endure, and I will triumph over any who seek to dominate me." Ursa is speaking firmly, but clearly, not too much booming to her voice for anger or such. "If you wish to fight me, I will let you have that fight, but there is no reason for us to fight. Man-at-Arms, come along if you so wish," Ursa takes flight to towards the skylight Thunderstorm pointed. "You see what insanity she speaks?" asks Thunderstorm towards Man-At-Arms before she launches herself into the air and well, a little broken glass is better than a knock down drag out in the mall, right? The two ladies burst out of the skylight and already what was a clear sky is bubbling and rolling like a storm is about to be unleashed on the people below. "Had you been victorious, I would not begrudge you a trophy... since you failed to punish that man who did not deserve it, you yourself deserve -nothing-. I will have that back now." offers Thunderstorm as she slows to a stop a bit above the mall, drifting closer to Ursa and holding out a hand. "Call it a peace offering. Return what you stole, and we will not be enemies any longer. We shall be honored opponents who respect one another... and I will revoke my insults and apologize for them." Man-at-Arms is quite sure he should not get involved in this. The problem is he's still trying to avoid the massive collateral damage of these two clashing. He can't really stop it. But he has to try. It's the hero in him. Poor bastard. As such, when the ladies launch themselves upwards through the skylight, he has to take action. First, he manifests his shield again in a flash of blue-white light, and then raises it over his head, summoning the energy field that deflects that falling glass. It will all end up pooled around the edges, but it will land with no force at all, and no one will be harmed, nothing damaged but the window. Then, with a shake of his head, he lowers the shield and summons his steed, a mighty white warhorse appearing as if leaping through a portal of similar blue-white light. He mounts quickly and easily, and then snaps the reins, and the armored warhorse rears on its hind legs, gives a whinny, and charges forward up over the air as if it were the ground. Yeah. Man-at-Arms doesn't fly. He rides a horse. What else would a knight of myth and legend do? "You are absolutely laughable," Ursa denotes at Thunderstorm's commentary about how it is Ursa who speaks insanity, "I have been victorous for the very simple reason you were knocked out whilst I was on my feet, taking that trinket from you as a trophy. You were unable to stop me, so how could you possibly be anything but defeated? Your logic is flawed. That man had his arm broken, certainly punishment enough, that you spared him more is of no consequence. He has learned fear, and he will not be so quick to touch a woman against her will anytime soon." Inclining her head ever so slightly, Ursa smiles faintly at Thunderstorm's offer, "how does one make a peace offering if one does nothing but insult? I have stolen nothing, I have won this trophy. I am willing to relinquish it if you will take back your false accusation. Somehow, I doubt one can reason with you, worthy warrior though you may be. I respect you even as I fail to grasp what logic you follow." When Man-at-Arms arrives on a horse that looks to be riding the very air, Ursa drops her attention from Thunderstorm, giving the Viking girl a good chance to strike first if she wishes to take it. "You are full of surprises, Man-at-Arms, riding an animal that takes to the air, amazing." "That you wished to inflict more, and I prevented it... is the victory. I admit the victory is tarnished by the fact that I was unable to stop you from breaking his arm. Your insanity is in believing that -touching- you at all, is cause for violence. You are delusional and need to learn some restraint." That's laughable in and of itself... the Viking girl preaching about restraint. "You stole that item after I forced you to leave the man alone. That alone is victory... unless you have a definition other than -success- for victory." With a smirk, she inclines her head, "I will withdraw my accusation of cowardice. Yes." she offers as she looks towards the horse and grins. "What a magnificent animal!" she exclaims. But her hand is still held out towards Ursa, "My headpiece." she adds as she wags fingers in emphasis. Man-at-Arms inclines his head to Ursa as she addresses him - and his horse - first, and then to Thunderstorm. "Ladies. My steed thanks you for your kind regard. Perhaps it is that we can find a peaceable solution to all of this, after all?" He's hoping to prod for the return of said item. Without mentioning it. Or seeming to take sides. Or, y'know, generally doing something stupidly male. He is well aware that being a man and getting in the middle of these two women is a bad idea. He just can't stop himself. Maybe if Heart Girl were here, she could fix this. He's just doing the best he can in her absence. "It was not your victory, it was your defeat. But, I will grant, if you believe your entire purpose was to spare the man's life, then you got it even in defeat. But he was not going to die either way." Tilting her head, all anger seems to fade from Ursa if for a moment, as she explains, "men find it easy to take advantage of women, they tend to do it freely and carelessly. I have seen men at their worst, and I have not forgotten. I will never allow them their free reign, their dominating ways, not unchallenged." Seems Ursa has taken this as a switch from boastful exchange before a fight into an educational talk, the Viking girl has explained herself, and so Ursa does the same in turn. "I have had success by breaking the man's arm, causing him to flee, and leaving you knocked out on the ground when you took to challenging me without reason. I stole nothing, winner retains rights to spoils." When Thunderstorm agrees to withdraw her accusation of cowardice, Ursa turns to press her fingers at the winged side of the head gear on her head, "withdraw the claim I stole this head ornament as well, and we have an agreement." It seems Man-at-Arms at least has a chance to see to a peaceful resolution, but it is uncertain, these two women seeing things as differently as they do. "Punishing -every- man for the deeds of those you witnessed, is like killing this man's horse because you once saw a horse trample a soldier to death and you blame -all- horses for it. I agree that there are men who should respect women more, but there are women who need to learn that respect is not the same as fear. Those who fear you do -not- respect you. They simply flee the sight of you. Tell me... would you not prefer to be treated as an equal, with real respect?" she asks. "And I cannot revoke such an accusation, for it is true. I seem to recall you -also- going limp about the same time that I did... is that not the case?" she asks with an incline of her head. "I succeeded, you failed. I emerged victorious and you left... with my property. If you return that property... we can go share a cup of my father's mead and discuss men at length." Honestly? Man-at-Arms thinks they're both more than a wee bit insane. But he keeps his yap shut, looking between both hopefully, praying that somehow they can resolve this without more destruction. He'll take public drunkenness over the devastation of a city block any day for the win. "My experience is that it is better to be feared..." Ursa murmurs, and if Thunderstorm had a better understanding of her life story she may have been able to sympathize, or at least she'd have a better appreciation of just how fearsome Ursa can be. But as that is not the case, it all comes down to two women, from starkly different cultures, not quite getting one another, although at least they are talking. Perhaps a testament to Man-at-Arms' efforts. "Being taken for my equal must be earned by a man. I will not allow the privilege unearned." When Thunderstorm insists that the head-gear was stolen, Ursa removes her hands from it, looking to have reconsidered returning it. "That I was limping may be, but were you not knocked cold out of conciousness not to even tell this very ornament was removed from your head? Unable to stop it from being removed from your person? Is that no the case?" Ursa repeats the very same words Thunderstorm used with her. "You had succeeded in your envisioned goal, but you did not negate mine, for I had succeeded all the same. My failure is in your head alone, for there was no such failure. The man's arm was broken, he was punished, and the fight with you was entertaining. Best I've had on this planet." Seems Ursa isn't one to fear pain, considering she had a great deal of it in the fight with Thunderstorm, if anything, she seems to relish someone managed to pose a challenge. "I do not know what this mead you speak of is, but I will speak with you on a great many thing if you so like. You are a worthy warrior." With a brief look at Man-at-Arms' steed, she adds, "he is indeed a magnificent beast." Finally, she returns her gaze to Thunderstorm after having said her peace, concluding with, "if you have listened and understood what I said, I assume you will be able to acknowledge I stole nothing from you. I am willing to return your head ornament in affirmation of mutual respect. There is no reason for us to be enemies. But if you cannot accept it, I will not return it, and will accept a fight for it if you so wish." "I have no choice but to disagree with you." says Thunderstorm towards Ursa. "But that does not make you -or- me either right or wrong. Apparently, we -both- succeeded at our goals, which makes our battle even more monumental. I have an idea. I succeeded at my goal. So did you. You took a prize, but I do not have one. That does not seem fair. Keep the headpiece... as a gift from one warrior to another. But it would be only polite to figure out some way to return the favor." She chuckles and gestures to Man at Arms and his horse, "You are all invited to join me. I have the last of the brew my father made before he joined our ancestors in Valhalla... I would share it with you both.... to celebrate Victory in all its forms." "Perhaps then, Lady, this is a satisfactory conclusion to the matter? Two women warriors who can respect one another's capabilities and strengths, and appreciate even their differences?" Man-at-Arms tries to help smooth things over, just a bit. Let there be peace, he hopes. Category:Logs